Digimon Tamers United
by JJ55
Summary: Takato Matsuki never dreamt of the day he'd actually have a real Digimon. But when Guilmon arrives, he soon finds himself in an adventure of a lifetime. With new friends and a cold redhead at his side can they face the challenges that lie ahead? Or will the relationships of his new companions tear the entire team down? Well, there's only one way to find out.


**Hey, guys, I'm JJ, and this is my first ever Digimon story. Since this will be an AU, I'll lay down a few things that are different.**

**The OC I have in this story will be a male, and he'll look like Uub from Dragon ball if you've ever seen the show.**

**All of the tamers are around the age of 15 and 16, so they'll go to high school. **

**That's all, I hope you will continue to read this story!**

"_A person's thoughts."_

"_**Renamon talking to Rika telepathically."**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon: Tamers. The only thing I own is my OC, and I don't own any of the images in the cover photo.**

_New and Old Faces_

The sun shined bright on the city of Shinjuku as its people started off their regular routine. However, there was one begoggled teen who was having a small interruption to his daily activities.

Takato Matsuki looked bewildered at his new Digimon who was eating all of the bread he brought him.

"_This is nuts. I have a red dinosaur, as my new friend," _Takat spoke as he stared at his partner. Guilmon looked up from his bread and flashed a bright smile while Takato scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Takato muttered. Guilmon turned his head and looked at him with curiosity.

"What situations Takatomon?" Takato waved his hands around in a fritz.

"No, nothing at all." Takato sighed," Listen Guilmon I have to go to school so I can't stay." Guilmon's eyes began to water, and he stared up at the teen.

"You're leaving me Takatomon." The teen felt his heat ache, and he looked down at him.

"Don't worry Guilmon, I'll be back soon, then we can... play at the park," Takato said. The Digimon had gotten curious at this new place Takato spoke of.

"What's that?"

"It's a place where kids go to have fun, and I promise when I get back, we'll go there." The new tamer assured his friend.

"Oh, okay," Guilmon replied, although he still looked sad.

Takato patted the Digimons' head and began to walk away from him.

"Bye Guilmon!" The teen shouted out as he disappeared around the corner and began his trek to the park. He had plans with his two friends Kazu and Kenta, and he didn't want to be late, again.

While making the trip memories of his strange dream last night arose in his mind. The images of a peculiar red-headed girl and her Digimon had kept him up all night. _"That dream yesterday was so weird. I feel like I've seen that girl before, but where." _Takato rounded the corner, and he saw his friends playing Digimon: The Card Game

Kazu and Kenta looked up and noticed their friend running towards them. "'Bout time you got here Takato," The blue-haired teen yelled. Takato ran until he was standing before his friends.

"Sorry guys, I was busy."

"Sure you were, now play me," Kazu demanded as he started to grab his cards.

"Maybe later, but I've got to tell you guys about this dream I had last night."

Takato sat down, his legs crisscrossed. He began to tell them about the dream he had, not spoiling one detail. He described how he saw a red-headed girl their age-fighting with her yellow fox against a giant he finally ended his story, Kenta and Kazu looked at each other and then looked at him.

"You're crazy," The both said in unison. Takato groaned in annoyance.

"I'm not!" Takato looked at the two, and he saw Kenta pulling out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just calling a mental institution, and a hospital." Takato rolled his eyes at Kenta.

"Okay I get that you think I'm insane, but I don't need to go to a hospital. I know what I saw!" Kenta and Kazu looked at him like he had an idiot written on his forehead. "What!?"

"You mean you really don't know who that girl was in your dream," Kenta questioned with wide eyes.

"No, I mean she looked familiar bu-." Suddenly standing up Kazu pointed his finger at Takato.

"Of course she looks familiar chumly, her name is Rika Nonaka, oh yeah and she's only the DIGIMON QUEEN!" The brown haired teen shouted. "And one of the toughest and hottest girls in our school, trust me I know," Kazu added. Over the years Kazu had developed a particular taste to... all girls.

Takato meanwhile scratched the back of his head until he remembered a brooding girl sitting at the end of the class. "Oh yeah, I remember her," Takato said as the proverbial light bulb went off in his head.

Kenta and Kazu both facepalmed and shook their heads. "Idiot."

Takato stroked his chin in curiosity for a second. "Wait how'd you guys know I was talking about her?"

"Well, chumly think about. How many Japanese girls do you know have red hair and purple eyes?" Kazu questioned.

"I guess you have a point there. But you believe me that she was fighting against a Gorrilamon right?"

Kenta shook his head weirdly as he responded. "I don't know Takato that sounds kind of out there. I mean Digimon, in the real world! Don't you think someone would've noticed by now?"

The blue haired teen looked back at his phone, and his eyes widened yet again. "Hey, guys when does school start?"

"7:45 why?" Takato asked.

"Because it's 7:40," Kenta said. The room went silent for a moment. In an instant, all of them broke out in a frenzy, each of them searching for their stuff. In about forty seconds everyone had gathered their stuff, and they all jumped out of their secret hideout. All three of them ran with lightning speed, (about the speed of a turtle), towards the school.

_**Shinjuku High**_

"Time?" Kazu yelled as he dashed next to Kenta. The person in question looked at his phone.

"7:44!" The two of them rounded the corner, onto school grounds. However, Takato was tailing them, huffing and puffing the whole way there.

Meanwhile in the homeroom of Takato. Miss Asaji, a beautiful teacher, stood at her desk rapidly tapping her foot against the floor.

A girl with dark hair and cold black eyes sighed as she looked at the open door. The teen had a slim figure with a pretty face but wore a look of boredom, "Honestly, Miss Asaji I don't know why you still wait for those 3 to show up on time."

"Well, Yuki it's my job to make sure that all my students get here arrive at the designated time." _"Even though they disappoint me every single time," The young teacher thought as she sighed again._

"Well, I have faith that Takato will get here on time," One of the girls spoke with a small smile and a bit of blush on her cheeks. The teen wore a deep green blouse with a white skirt and a ribbon in her hair.

The same girl rose from her seat and peeked her head outside of the door.

"Look there go Kazu and Kenta!" She spoke. Everyone looked outside of the small windows to see the two of them running. Most students started giggling as they saw the teens run into the class for dear life.

"Move out the way Jeri!" Kazu screamed at the girl, as he and Kenta prowled into the room. Jeri quickly sidestepped the two just missing their figures crashing into the class.

Seconds later a tired Takato landed in the room and skidded across the floor as the bell rung. The class erupted into cheers and claps as the three teens were finally on time for class. The only one who remained unmoving was a redhead in the back who looked plan bored at the situation.

"Okay, okay you've all had your fun. Now it's time for work," Miss Asaji said, which cause a chorus of groans.

"Quiet down we'll be moving onto to the ever exciting history of the nomads in Japan." The class again groaned leading to a heavy sigh from Miss Asaji.

"Now cl-." Before she could continue, there was a knock at the door.

Miss Asaji rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. _"What could it be now!?"_

Meanwhile, a purple-eyed girl was in the back of the class with her head facing the ceiling.

Thee Rika Nonaka stared blankly as she reminisced what brought her into this situation. The teen was very upset but allowed her outwards appearance to be stoic.

"_I can't believe Mom did this to me! She just had to send me to a new school," _Rika thought. Even after 2 weeks of going there she still couldn't comprehend it. Her mother had been a stickler about her going to an all-girls school, but for a very bizarre reason, she up and changed her mind.

_**Flashback, 3 weeks before school**_

Rika was currently placed at her desk sorting through her Digimon card collection. The young teen had music blaring through her ears as she crafted another ingenious deck. Unfortunately, though her mother barged through her room.

The beautiful Rumiko Nonaka stood at her daughters' door was its a slightly concerned look. "Honey, can we talk?" Rika turned down her music and looked at her mom.

"Sure, whatever you need mom," The girl replied dryly.

"Okay so, I noticed you've been acting a little distant lately, and I think I know the reason," Rika raised her eyebrow at her mother.

_"This can't end well."_

"Boys!"

Rika deadpanned at her mother, her only response being, "What?"

_"She can't actually be serious right now," _The teen thought.

"I finally get it. For so long you've been hanging out with girls, and your hormones are raging for a boy, and that's why your acting this way." Rika's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Mom, I assure you th-, Rika started, but her mother ignored her complaints.

"So to keep your hormones under check, I'm sending you to public school." The teen's eye's widened in response.

"But I-."

"No need to thank me baby girl, your face says it all." Miss Nonaka ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, would you look at the time I've got a photo shoot." Rumiko ran out of the room leaving a stunned Rika.

"_What has my mother done." _

_**Flashback End**_

"_And now I'm here." _Rika thought. She returned her attention to the front to see Miss Asaji open the door. _"What's going on."_

"_**It seems there's someone at the door, but I'll be watching." **_Rika rolled her eyes at her Digimon partner. Renamon had made it a habit to watch over Rika and anything that seemed to be a threat. Even though she knew it was for her protection, Rika felt that it was just another person trying to coddle her.

"_I'm okay Renamon, I'll be fine for now."_

"_**As you wish," **_Renamon replied. Although she was still keeping an eye on her tamers' classroom.

In front of the class was Miss Asaji who walked towards the door and preceded to open it. When she opened it, the women stood before the principal and a teen that looked around fifteen. The principle was an older man with grey hair and tan skin.

"Hello Miss Asaji, I have someone for you to meet." The principal stepped aside and allowed the teen to step forward.

"Hi, I'm Puro Hoshino." The teen said. He stood at 5'11, and he had spiky black hair with dark piercing eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. He had black and white sneakers, and he also wore a red gem around his neck.

"Wait, Hoshino? You wouldn't happen to be related to Katari Hoshino would you?" Miss Asaji said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she's my mom," Puro replied sheepishly. The teen was hoping no one would make the connection, but he wasn't all that surprised. His mother had recently been named the Governor of Shinjuku, and it had flipped his whole world upside down. Well at least for the second time that was.

"Wow, it's very nice to meet you! I had no idea this was the new student Principal Saito was referring to," Miss Asaji spoke while eyeing her superior.

Giving a fake cough the older man decided to speak. "Well, we decided to try and keep young Puro's transfer here as quiet as possible to avoid all the attention." The hazel-eyed man explained.

"Ah, I understand now." Miss Asaji spoke with a light tone.

Turning back to the dark haired teen Principal Saito gave him a sharp grin. "Well son, I hope you enjoy your next four years at Shinjuku High." Puro flinched a bit at his choice of words but kept his composure nonetheless.

Miss Asaji smiled and looked at him. "I for one know, it will be a pleasure to have you in our class." Puro's face softened at her kindness.

"I hope so too," Puro responded with a small smile.

"That is all," The principal said, and he walked away from the class.

The brown-haired woman turned from Puro and looked at the class. "Class it looks like we have a new student." She ushered Puro in, and he stepped through the door.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Miss Asaji asked. Most of the students instantly gasped as they saw him while Rika's eyes narrowed quickly.

_"W-Who is this guy?" _Rika pondered as she stared at him. Something about his looks from his dark skin to his mohawk clicked in the back of her head.

"_**Do you enjoy his appearance, Rika?" **_The teen girls face flushed immediately.

"_N-No of course! Why would you assume something like that?"_

_**"You're staring, and flushed face seemed to convey as much. Although I struggle with understanding the exact emotion." **_Renamon explained.

_"That has nothing to do with his attractive face I was just examining him," _Rika spoke as her face grew even redder.

_**"If you say so," **_Renamon responded to her tamer as she cut off the connection

Kazu looked at the teen, and he quickly recognized him. "Dude your Puro Hoshino, one of the best Digimon card players in North America." Everyone in the room stared at the teen in curiosity.

"_Puro," _Rika thought as she swiftly glanced at him before looking away, a look of pain striking her face. Yuki glanced a bit at Rika and saw how her face and changed from something other than a scowl.

"Looks like the new boy has that prissy bitch acting like the rest of us for a change," Yuki whispered to her friend seated next to her causing them to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"You're also the winner of multiple DCG tournaments in North America." Puro flushed slightly at the attention he was getting. Not only would he be recognized by his mother's position but his status as a champion Digimon card player had been revealed.

_"This is so not how I wanted my first day to go." _The teen thought as Kazu and Kenta began to swoon all over him.

"Uh well, I'm Puro if you hadn't noticed." Puro smiled at the people in his class as he scanned the room. When he looked towards the back, his eyes found an angry redhead with light purple eyes. The teen suddenly gasped when he spotted her, and he quickly began to lose sight of everything else around him. The only thing he could focus on was that girl.

_"N-No way." _Rika turned her head, and her eyes met with Puro's. They stared at each other for a minute, both of them trying to figure out the other.

"Excuse me, Puro," Miss Asaji interrupted forcing the teen out of his tunnel vision.

"W-What was that Miss Asaji?"

"Oh, I was just telling you to take a seat because the class is about to resume." The brown-haired woman repeated.

Puro nodded his head and began to look through the crowd of students. There were currently three open seats. One was between Kenta and Kazu which Puro new would be a barrage of questions, so he quickly ruled that one out. The next was one was beside a pretty dark-haired girl who flashed him a wide smile. The last one was next to the mysterious redhead who sat in the corner by herself.

Finally making his decision, Puro quickly walked by Kenta and Kazu and passed a kid who was drawing a red dinosaur on his notepad. He then came up towards the beautiful girl who promptly introduced herself.

"My names Yuki and it'd be a pleasure for you to see next to mwah," Yuki spoke flirtatiously with a bright smile. Like most girls, she instantly thought the new boy was very cute, and she wanted him next to her as soon as possible.

Puro let out a small smile as he addressed the girl. "Thanks but I think I'll be fine here," Puro spoke with his finger pointed at the seat next to the Rika Nonaka.

Rika and Yuki gasped loudly, and their faces both turned red. Rika's out of embarrassment and nervousness while Yuki was just plain mad.

_"H-he's sitting next to me!?"_

Soon Puro did just as Rika had thought. He sat down next to her and placed his backpack next to him. The two teens stared at each other for a bit before turning their heads towards the front of the class, both with flushed faces.

With an angrier scowl, Yuki stared at the two. _"Oh, he's going to be mine."_

After everyone had calmed down from the excitement of a new classmate, Miss Asaji began to teach again. Before anyone knew it, it was lunch, and everyone went into the cafeterias or the library.

_**Cafeteria**_

Puro Hoshino was having a hard time finding a place to sit. Well, he didn't actually have a hard time he was just deciding where to go. Somehow the news of him going to school spread, and now that everyone knew of him being here there would be a mob of people who wanted to be his "friend."

The teen kept up his search until he spotted a group of kids that he'd seen from his previous class.

Puro walked over to the table, and he cleared his throat nervously. "H-Hey, can I sit here?" The group stopped what they were talking about and stared blankly at him.

"With us," One of them said while looking around for another group he could be talking too.

"I-Is that a problem?"

"No there's no problem it's just why would you want to sit here? I mean there are way better places to eat." One of the boys replied.

"I guess you guys looked... interesting." The boy who was talking shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we'll take that as a compliment. I'm Takato, and this is Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu." Takato said as he pointed to the person he called out. While Jeri waved and smiled Kenta and Kazu were both giggling like kids in a candy store.

Puro smiled at them and waved back. "So... you asked why I would sit here, what's up with that." Takato chuckled which caused Puro to look at him sideways.

"Let me explain," Jeri cut in. "There's a social status here at Shinjuku high. It goes like this, the kids with famous parents are basically worshiped here then the jocks and cheerleaders make the status quo. Student government keeps the next groups in check, following them are the Digimon card players and regular gamers, and last, are the loners and geeks who don't wanna be bothered with."

The explanation took about a minute to sink in. "Wow, that's extremely cliche." The group quickly nodded as Puro continued. "Are you sure that's a thing? I mean I thought that stuff only happened in movies?"

Jeri sighed and shook her head a bit. "You'd be surprised how many of us fit into the stereotypes of high schoolers," Jeri explained. It pained her to admit that she found herself playing the roles that many of the other kids placed her in.

"That makes sense I guess. And I'm assuming because of my gaming background, you'd expect me to be with one of the popular groups right?" Puro made sure to only mention his gaming fame and not his mothers' governor position. If they didn't know about her it would be best for all of them.

The teens quickly nodded again earning a sigh from Puro. "Yeah, I could totally see why. But I was never one for fitting in with the status quo, so I think I'm good with you guys right here." Puro spoke with a smile which caused the whole group to break out into grins.

"That's good to hear, Shinjuku could always use more cool guys like you Puro," Kazu spoke with a confident smirk.

"So any more questions?" Takato asked as he bit down on his sandwich.

"Yea two more actually. What group would you guys be in this cliche school of yours?" Puro asked with a joking smile grin.

Kenta was the one who spoke up this time. "Well, Takato, Kazu, and I are Digimon card players,"

Kazu leaned in and put his right hand to his cheek and whispered to Puro. "Although Jeri's kind of a loner."

"She's/I'm not!" Two voices screamed at the same time. Everyone in cafeteria became quite and looked at the table. Takato and Jeri blushed at their sudden outburst, and they quickly hid their faces.

A few minutes later everyone returned to their talking and eating. Puro looked at Kenta, and he raised an eyebrow. "What's up with those two?"

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and looked at the black haired teen. "I don't know, for the last few months they've been all awkward and blushing around each other." Takato had soon gotten over his blush, and he looked at Puro.

"So what was your other question?"

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask what group would Rika be in?" Puro pointed to the girl in question, and everyone turned their heads slightly to look at her. They all seemed to see the sleeping figure of Rika Nonaka at an empty lunch table. Kazu perked up and this and jumped into the conversation.

"I can explain this for you," Kazu said as he gazed at her. "Ah, Rika Nonaka, she's one of the prettiest girls in school and one of the most dangerous. She's the Digimon queen and is merciless on the battlefield. Her mother is Rumiko Nonaka, a famous model, and she definitely gets her looks from her. No one really knows about her father, and no one's really asked. So to answer your question, she's a mix between a gamer, famous person, and loner."

"Wow," Puro said as he absorbed all of the information. He couldn't help but stare at the girl as Kazu explained everything.

"Yeah dude, she's a total mystery and a babe," Kazu told him, as he put his feet up on the table.

With one swift motion, Jeri smacked Kazu in the back of the head causing the teen to flail in pain. The whole group giggled at his reaction except Kazu who nursed his new wound.

For the next 20 minutes the group talked and laughed, but throughout that Puro kept looking over at Rika.

For about the thirtieth time Puro looked over at Rika again, and Jeri had enough of it. Jeri got up and walked around the table, and she stopped behind him, and she lent into his ear. "If you're gonna stare at her, you might as well talk to her."

Puro blushed a little. Jeri patted him on his shoulder, and she walked back to her seat. Puro took a deep breath and got up from his chair and started to walk over to Rika.

Rika was sitting on her chair with her feet on the table. Since she didn't like the cafeteria food, the teen girl never ate at lunch. She was listening to some random punk song when she glanced over at Puro before closing her eyes again.

"_**Rika why do you continue to look at this Puro character." **_

_A small tint of red appeared on Rika's face, "I only looked at him a few times." _

"_**Rika," Renamon spoke knowing her tamer was lying.**_

_Fine, I looked at him about seven or eight times."_

"_**Rika." **_

"_Alright, I've been staring at him the whole lunch period, but that does not mean I think he's attractive! I-I have my own reasons." Rika responded._

"_**Okay, Rika I believe you." **_Renamon smiled a bit at how flustered her partner was and how much she would soo be. **_"By the way, he's walking over to you right now." _**Renamon quickly disappeared, and Rika looked up to see him approaching.

"_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God, what am I going to do," _Rika mentally slapped herself in her face. " _"Shut up, your acting like a little girl now woman up!" _Rika nodded and took a deep breath as he approached.

Puro walked up to the chair in front of Rika and sat in it.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rika asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I'm sitting if you hadn't noticed," Puro replied with some sarcasm.

"Okay, then why are you sitting here?"

"Because I want to, or is there a problem, Red?" Rika's face quickly turned the same shade he called her. The sound of that name not only made her blushed but pissed her off all the same. However, she was not going to let him win the game he was trying to play.

"Actually there is, I don't want you here, spiky" Rika returned causing Puro to react the same way she did.

"I don't know. Considering that you were staring at me the whole time it kind of seems like you did."

Rika let out a laugh as she grinned at the new kid. "Oh please get over yourself. I guess you really are as pretentious as you look." Rika fired back, her emotions starting to get the best of her.

"Wow you really are a bad judge of character aren't you?" Puro responded with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Am I really though considering y-," Rika began but was quickly interrupted.

"People change," Puro stated with a sharp tone.

"Do they really?" Rika questioned as her voice matched his seriousness and even contained a bit of hope.

The two teens stared at each other for a bit until the bell signaling 3rd block began.

Quickly gathering her things Rika turned to leave the new kid in the dust.

"Rika." The boy spoke softly catching her attention. The redhead stared deeply into the boys' eyes with a hurting heart. Puro stared at the purple-eyed teen with hopeful eyes, wishing to regain what he'd lost.

Without another pause, the girl turned her back and started to walk in the other direction. "Goodbye Puro."

And like that she was gone. She was off to another class and in the process had left him behind. The dark haired teen sighed and turned his back to.

"Goodbye, for now, Red." The teen whispered as he left for his own class.

_**4th Block/Last Class of the Day**_

Takato was sitting in class while tapping his pencil. After Puro had walked away to go talk to Rika the whole table had been watching and they were all surprised that he walked away in one piece. But what really piqued his interest was the looks they had given each other. In the two weeks he'd seen Rika not once did she have anything but a scowl on her face but it was different when Puro was around. She actually looked surprised to see Puro and when they both walked away from each other he even noticed a bit of sadness.

When he and Jeri tried to ask Puro what happened he just brushed them off and told them they would see each other tomorrow at class and for was safe to say that today was very bizarre for Takato and there were very few things that could top it.

While the teen was looking outside the window when he noticed a moving box. Takato's eyes sprung out of its sockets, and he stared as he saw a red tail trailing the box.

"_Oh no." _This couldn't be happening. Takato had sworn he told Guilmon to stay and he wouldn't disobey him, would he? Quickly deciding not to take any chances The teen turned to his teacher.

"Uh Mr. Fu, can I be excused?"

"No you may not, you will wait until the end of class."

"_Dang, well at least no one else saw him." _The goggle-wearing teen was however wrong. Three teens were looking out the window and saw the saw scene that Takato saw.

At the end of the day, Takato busted out of the classroom and headed outside. He dashed into the kitchens only to find claw marks and missing food. Takato continued to look around the school until he ultimately gave up and leaned up against a brick wall near the back.

"Guilmon where are you?" Takato shook his head furiously. "Why didn't you stay where you were supposed to?"

"I don't know but why are you asking the sky?" A small but cheery voice replied. Takato turned his head to see a boy with blue hair and a Terriermon sitting on his shoulders.

"Your one weird kid," Henry said as he smiled at Takato. "I'm Henry Wong, and this is Terriermon." Terriermon smiled and waved at Takato.

"I'm Takato Matsuki," The brown haired teen looked at the Digimon, "I-Is he real?"

Terriermon swung on Henry's head and jumped off, onto the ground. "Of course I'm real! Don't ya know it's rude to ask those sorts of questions!" Henry shook his head as Takato stared wide-eyed.

"Wow, so there's more Digimon here." Henry nodded.

"So what's up with this Guilmon person?" Takato's face quickly turned to sad, and he looked down.

"He's my partner, and I... I lost him." The wide-eyed Digimon ran back to Henry and turned his head at Takato.

"Wow if you can't keep track of your Digimon, you must be a really bad tamer." That statement hit Takato like a hurricane.

"Terriermon that's not-." He stopped when he saw Takato dash the other way into the park.

"_Terriermon, what have you done?"_

The brown-eyed teen ran as fast as he could throw out the park. The teen passed parents and kids who stared at him with caution. The teen eventually made it to a secluded area of the park, and he leaned up against a fence.

"_I can't believe I lost you Guilmon," _Takato wiped away a tear, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what Takatomon?" The teen turned his head to see Guilmon looking at him, and he smiled happily. The boy threw his arms around his friend making the Digimon worry a bit.

"Takatomon are you okay?" Guilmon asked as he cuddled up to his partner.

After a few moments, the two separated and Takato stared happily at his friend. "I'm so glad I found you, boy, I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm sorry Takatomon I only wanted to play." The Digimon said with his hears deflated.

"Awe, don't worry about that buddy now we can play all day long!" Takato assured his partner. Guilmon suddenly perked up and smiled brightly at his tamer.

Suddenly at breakneck speeds, Guilmon was met with a powerful kick to the head. The attack sent him flying and into the fence just behind them.

The black-shirted teen got up quickly to see a tall yellow fox and a red-headed girl standing next to each other. "Why'd you hurt Guili-," Takato turned to see Guilmon with slit eyes and an angry growl. "mon."

Takato then looked back at the two. "W-Who are you?"

The girl flashed a wide grin and replied, "Your worst nightmare."

**It looks like Guilmon and Renamon are about to battle it out. It also looks like Puro and Rika are already in a battle too., and how will Puro effect the tamers and their battles from now on. Find out on Digimon: Tamers United.**


End file.
